Your Turn
by xPhineasx
Summary: Sasuke had been strong, he had been hurt, he had been in love. It was the fight of Sasuke's life, the fight agaisnt Itachi. But Sasuke doesnt win, and Naruto can only watch. ItaSasu, NaruSasu, One shot.


((An alternate Sasuke dying Fan fic. You never know what I'll write next, hm? XD I actually have a few Pokemon fics on the way, but this little tidbit of inspiration hit me really fast, and I didnt want to loose it.

It is VERY short. Sorry.))

— Your Turn —

The battle was over before Naruto got there.

Naruto watched on in horror as his best friend, rival, enemy, team mate, traitor, coughed up a mouth full of blood. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked up at his older brother. Itachi's hand had ripped through his younger brother's small body. The only thing keeping Sasuke on his feet, was the sole fact that Itachi hadn't ripped his hand back out yet.

Ten feet away, Naruto's eyes dilated a little. The stench of blood in the heat of the battle was nauseating. He was to late. The most important battle of Sasuke's life, the battle that Sasuke had lived for, he was now dying for. Naruto hadn't been able to do a thing to help.

Naruto wished Sasuke would look his way, would notice he was there. But Sasuke kept his eyes glued to his older brother's face. Itachi looked back, emotionless. Naruto felt out of place, unwanted, unneeded. He had been forced to fight the shark man to get here. He could barely stand, but in the back of his mind, Naruto knew he really couldn't have helped anyway. This was Sasuke's fight, Sasuke's life. Sasuke's death. And that made Naruto want to sob.

"Brother..." Sasuke gasped it, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. Sasuke raised his hand, and grabbed his brother's arm. And he, the strong emotionless Sasuke Uchiha, started to cry. "Why...why?"

"You are still weak, Sasuke"

"Why did you kill mom and dad?" He asked in a shaking voice. Tears ran down his face, mingling with the blood. Naruto could hear, even from where he was that Sasuke's lungs were filling with blood. Each breath was more and more raspy, and he spoke as if he were being held under water. He was drowning in blood. "You never...told me why."

His older brother didn't answer. He just stared at him. Sasuke's heart broke. He had given up on life, he had turned his back on his friends, he had tried to kill Naruto, He had ran way with Orochimaru and suffered his abuses for years, all for power, all for power. " I..." Sasuke whimpered " I did it all for you."

"Little brother, you are a fool." Itachi said coldly, and threw him to the ground. Sasuke landed with a sickening, weak thud as his small body sunk into the mud. He gasped out in pain. Naruto wanted to run to him, to kill that bastard Itachi, to hold Sasuke. But he didn't. His legs wouldn't move. He simply watched in mute horror. Sasuke didn't even see him.

That was how it always was when things mattered, wasn't it? On the training ground, Sasuke didn't see HIM, Sasuke saw Itachi. Sasuke trained to beat Itachi, not him. When Sasuke stared into the sun set in that solemn, heart breaking way, he was thinking of his older brother, not Naruto.

When Sasuke had tried to kill him, he was doing it so he could kill Itachi, because Naruto's life was only a stepping stone to him. When Sasuke spared him, it was not to save his life, it was to avoid becoming his brother, to prove his brother wrong, all for his brother.

With his last bit of strength, Sasuke reached his hand out, and grabbed the bottom of his older brother's coat. "Brother..." With a retched cough, more blood was thrown onto the ground.

In the mud, the brave Sasuke Uchiha sobbed. A hole the size of a fist bled into the ground. He looked like hell worn over. The proud, brave, vain Sasuke Uchiha was dying in the gutter.

It was such a senseless death. Naruto knew, Sasuke could have been some one. He could have been a leader, he could have been a hero or a legend. Naruto would even concede to admit, that Sasuke could have been Hokage.

"Itachi..." He cried for his brother. "I...I've always...it hurt so much when you...I..." He struggled. So many thoughts blurred together, painful to speak each syllable. "I love you, Itachi." He gasped. "I...really...love..." Sasuke's hand fell limp on the ground.

And his eyes dimmed.

Naruto's chest collapsed. Sasuke was dead. Mutely, he fell to his knees. Sasuke was dead.

Itachi leaned over the body of his dead little brother. His dark hair fell in Sasuke's face and he almost smiled. "Little brother." He whispered, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. "I love you too."

And Itachi stole the kiss that should have been Naruto's to take.

Brushing their lips together so delicately, with such care, Itachi mocked everything that Sasuke had been. He has been strong, he had been hurt, he had been in love. And after murdering him, ruthlessly, mercilessly, NOW Itachi kissed him.

Crippled by grief, Naruto gritted his teeth together. That bastard, he killed Sasuke, and now he kissed him. Kissed him once Sasuke could no longer want it, kissed him when Sasuke could no longer hate it, no longer feel it, no longer care. Naruto dug his fingers into the mud, his hatred burning.

Itachi stood back up and looked at him.

"It's your turn to hate me." He said, almost smirking. And he walked away.

((So I left it with a very open ending. Some day I may come back and write more on this. -shrugs-))


End file.
